pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Garchomp
Vs. Garchomp is the ninth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 8/22/2017. Story Ian, Piplup, Crystal, Conway and Dawn travel through Amity Park, Crystal running around like a little kid examining everything. She is thrilled at seeing some inscriptions in stone. Crystal: I can’t believe it! We’re going to see the inscribed stone of Dialga and Palkia! Come on already, keep up! Crystal runs off ahead, as the others walk at a more leisurely pace. Dawn: I do not see how these stones can fascinate Crystal so much. Conway: It is a transcription of history, the tales of Sinnoh of old. Ian: She was passionate about seeing the Adamant Orb, and going to the Canalave City library. Conway: I’m surprised that you didn’t push for the gym. Usually that’s your number one priority. Ian: Eh, it’ll be there tomorrow. Dawn: Oh, so when I say we wait a day, you are against it. Ian: You just want to goof off. This is an exploration. They catch up with Crystal, who is trying to peak through a large crowd of onlookers. Conway: What’s going on here? Crystal: The space time stone is right up ahead! Everyone is trying to see it! Ian pushes through, the others following to get a view. Dawn gasps, seeing a woman with long blonde hair wearing a black winter coat with a black shirt and black pants examining the stone. Her bangs completely cover the left side of her face, while she has hair clips resembling Lucario’s head appendages. Dawn: Oh my! It’s Cynthia! Ian: Who? Conway: She’s the Elite Four Champion of the Sinnoh region. Ian: Champion, huh? Conway: (Nervous) Oh boy. I know that look. Ian begins to step forward, when Paul breaks out of the crowd from the other side, stopping Ian in his tracks. Cynthia turns and looks at him, standing up straight. Cynthia: Hello there. Paul: My name is Paul, and I’m from Veilstone City. I challenge you to a battle! The crowd begins muttering in disbelief and ridicule, thinking that Paul is a fool. Ian backs up. Cynthia: Huh. A field challenge. Aren’t you a brave one? Alright. I am due to have a match with Lucian soon. This will be a good warmup. Cynthia walks out, the two forming space for a field. Cynthia: So, what are the rules? You must’ve had some in mind. Paul: A six-on-six battle. The crowd mutters again, as Paul draws his Pokéball. Paul: Chimchar! Stand by for battle! Paul throws the Pokéball, choosing Chimchar. Chimchar: (Cheery) Chimchar! Cynthia: Aw! Such a cute looking Chimchar! Chimchar chatters as if offended, trying to look big and strong. Paul gives Chimchar a glance, as Chimchar becomes docile again. Ian clenches his fist, as Cynthia’s gaze detects him. Cynthia: I guess I’ll give you what you want. Garchomp! Cynthia throws the Pokéball, choosing Garchomp. Its dorsal fin has no notch, indicating it is Female. Garchomp: GAR! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Garchomp, the Mach Pokémon, and the final evolved form of Gible. When it folds up its body and extends its wings, it looks like a jet plane. It flies at sonic speed. Ian: Interesting. Paul: Chimchar, use Fire Spin! Chimchar breathes a vortex of fire, Garchomp using her fin arm to block it. Garchomp is encased in the vortex, it surrounding her. Cynthia: Hm. Going for the additional trapping damage. Garchomp, use Earthquake! Paul: Take it! Garchomp raises her arms, slamming them into the ground. The Earthquake wave tears through the terrain, striking Chimchar. Chimchar is sent flying into the air and comes crashing down, defeated. Paul returns Chimchar, angered. Paul: (Under breath) Worthless. Ian’s anger flares, as he catches Cynthia’s attention again. Cynthia’s gaze returns to Paul as he throws a new Pokéball. It opens up to choose Weavile. Its feather ears are long, revealing it is Male. Weavile: Weavile! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Weavile, the Sharp Claw Pokémon, and the evolved form of Sneasel. It lives in snowy regions. It carves patterns in trees with its claws as a signal to others. Paul: Blizzard! Weavile inhales, then exhales a Blizzard attack. Garchomp raises her arms, taking the attack with ease. Garchomp shakes it off, roaring triumphantly. Cynthia: Dragon Rush! Garchomp flies into the air, then is surrounded in dragon shaped energy. She barrels straight down towards Weavile, who stares up in terror. Paul: Dodge it! And use Ice Beam! Weavile remains in place, firing Ice Beam from his position. Garchomp plows through as Dragon Rush crashes into Weavile. Garchomp floats backwards, Weavile lying defeated. Paul returns him, drawing a new Pokéball. Paul: Fearow, stand by for battle! Paul throws the Pokéball, choosing Fearow. Fearow: Fearow! Paul: Drill Peck! Cynthia: Ooh! Garchomp, let’s place a game of tag. Dodge! Garchomp flies into the air, as Fearow’s beak is surrounded by a yellow bird aura as it spins after Garchomp. Garchomp speeds to easily dodge, as Fearow chases after her. Fearow speeds up, though Garchomp does a loop-de-loop to get behind Fearow. Cynthia: Giga Impact! Paul: Drill Run! Fearow’s bird aura glows brown, as it turns around to charge Garchomp head on. Garchomp is surrounded in swirling purple energy, as the two Pokémon collide. Garchomp floats backwards from the collision as Fearow drops and crashes into the ground defeated. Paul returns it as Garchomp lands, panting. Paul: (Smirks) Right where I want you. Empoleon, stand by for battle! Paul throws the Pokéball, choosing Empoleon. Empoleon: Empol! Piplup stares in awe at the sight of Empoleon. Piplup: Piplup! (Ian scans Empoleon.) Pokédex: Empoleon, the Emperor Pokémon, and the final evolved form of Piplup. It swims as fast as a jet boat. The edges of its wings are sharp and can slice apart drifting ice. Ian: So that’s it. His starter. Piplup: (Amazed) Piplup. Paul: Ice Beam! Empoleon: Empo! Empoleon opens its beak, forming ice energy. It fires it in an Ice Beam, hitting Garchomp and freezing it. Paul: When using Giga Impact, Garchomp has to recharge for a turn. Giving us plenty of time to overwhelm and attack. Cynthia has a grim expression. Paul: Empoleon! Finish it with Hydro Cannon! Empoleon forms a condensed sphere of water from its beak, as it fires. Hydro Cannon hits the frozen Garchomp, an explosion of mist occurring from the strike. Empoleon and Paul wait anxiously, when Garchomp flies out of the mist straight towards them. Paul: What?! Cynthia: Brick Break! Garchomp raises her fin arm, it glowing white. She slams it into Empoleon’s chest, it losing its breath. Empoleon goes flying past Paul, his eyes widening from the power displayed. The crowd of people run and scream as they avoid Empoleon’s trajectory, it crashing into a boulder defeated. Paul grimaces as Empoleon crash, then turns to face Cynthia. Paul: Well, I guess that’s it. Cynthia: Guess so. I enjoyed that battle there, Paul. Paul: Thank you for the opportunity. Paul gives a slight bow to Cynthia, as he walks down the hill after Empoleon. The crowd mutters, stating on how Paul was always destined to lose and how awesome it was to see Cynthia battle in person. The crowd disperses, Cynthia remaining in place. Ian, Crystal, Conway and Dawn remain as well, Paul returning Empoleon as he heads off. Cynthia: (Still watching Paul) You disapprove of him. Crystal, Conway and Dawn are confused, but Ian simply stares at her. Ian: That’s not the direction of the Pokémon Center. Cynthia: It isn’t. He shows the characteristics of pursuing power. Boldly taking on opponents who are beyond him, without realizing the gap. What is your relation with him? Ian: A rival. Cynthia: That it? Ian: There’s nothing more to say. Cynthia turns, looking at the group for the first time. Cynthia: You were going to challenge me as well. What is your name? Ian: Ian. Cynthia: Well, Ian. Come look at this inscription. Ian and the group join Cynthia at the stone inscription, written in Unown text. Cynthia: “When every life meets another life, something will be born.” Dawn: Some, thing? Cynthia: In this case, a bond. You two, in your rivalry, have forged a bond. Linked together, though neither of you realize the extent of it yet. Ian: I don’t see how we can form a bond. Cynthia: It will become clear, through trial and battle. I look forward to the day I get to see the two of you battle each other. Till we meet again. Cynthia walks off, following the path that Paul took before. Dawn lets out a breath of air. Dawn: Her presence! She was so, chill. Relaxed. As if she doesn’t bare the title and essence of power. Conway: She seemed highly interested in both of you. Maybe even seeing something similar. Ian: Whatever that is, we’ll learn it soon enough. Piplup: Piplup! Main Events * Paul has a battle with Cynthia and loses. * Paul's Chimchar reveals it has learned Fire Spin. * Paul reveals he owns a Weavile and Empoleon. ** Empoleon is confirmed to be his starter. Characters * Paul (main) * Cynthia * Ian * Crystal * Conway * Dawn Berlitz * Onlookers Pokémon * Chimchar (Paul's) * Weavile (Paul's) * Fearow (Paul's) * Empoleon (Paul's EmpoleonPaul's) * Garchomp (Cynthia's) * Piplup (Ian's) Trivia * This episode is based off the anime episode Top-Down Training! * Paul has an Empoleon instead of a Torterra like his anime counterpart to be a parallel with Ian's Piplup. * This marks the first time that a main character battled a regional champion. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Paul arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Elite Four Challenge